you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Room 4
This is the overall fifth chapter of You-Zitsu manga series. Summary Class 1-D finishes taking an exam. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji thinks about it for a bit, finding something off because the content seemed misplaced for high school students. After class, Kanji Ike, Haruki Yamauchi, and Ken Sudō meet up with him to question him about the relationship he has with Suzune Horikita, believing that their interactions are proof that the two of them are in a relationship with one another. Kiyotaka quickly denies this and the conversation quickly shifts over to kikyō Kushida. Kanji exclaims his love for her and fights with Haruki about who will get together with her. They grill Ken about his interests make everyone in the group swear to tell everyone else the moment they get into a relationship. On the topic of relationships, they bring up that Yōsuke Hirata and Kei Karuizawa had gotten into a relationship with one another and express their dislike for popular boys and their jealousy for having gotten a girlfriend. Kiyotaka gets a drink from a vending machine and because Kanji and Haruki had spent most of their points on video games and other things, they ask for him to buy a drink for them as well. While he looks at the vending machines options, he notices that it has a free water option, which causes him to think about how there are free vegetable options available in the cafeteria as well. Kiyotaka gets a bad feeling about how the point system works while the other three exclaim their excitement for getting next month’s points. Later on after class, Kiyotaka gets invited out on a trip around campus with Kikyō, Kanji, Ken, and Haruki. Agreeing to join up with them, they all meet up in front of the dorms, where Kikyō reveals that she had invited Yōsuke and Kei as well. After some resistance to Yōsuke’s presence, the group leaves for the shopping area. Kanji and Haruki fight over Kikyō while the group talks about relationships for a bit. After everyone is done shopping, the group takes a break and gets some drinks. They talk about the school system, expressing their thoughts on the points they get each month. Kei and Kanji express that they need more points to get everything they want, while Yōsuke and Kikyō express their reservations towards becoming too used to an expensive lifestyle. Yōsuke asks Kiyotaka his thoughts on the matter, and Kiyotaka explains that he’s suspicious with the entire point system and the school. Haruki agrees and wonders why the school would accept people who are bad at academics like Kei and Kanji, and Yōsuke asserts that the school must be basing things off more than just grades. The group dissolves as people head back to the dorms. The next morning, on the first of the month, Kiyotaka arrives at Class 1-D wondering why the class is so rowdy. Kanji asks him immediately after he enters the classroom if the points had been dispersed to his account this morning, since they hadn’t been dispersed to anyone else’s account yet. Characters In order of appearance: * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji * Suzune Horikita * Ken Sudō * Kikyō Kushida * Kanji Ike * Haruki Yamauchi * Yōsuke Hirata * Kei Karuizawa (Debut) Site Navigation es:Sala 4 id:Room 4 pt-br:Sala 4 vi:Room 4